Rainbow Road (LI)
This article is about the stage in SM64 Last Impact. For the course in Super Mario New Star, see Rainbow Road (SMNS). Rainbow Road is the colorful 15th, and final course of SM64 Last Impact. The course is mostly focused on precision landings, and reviews alot of what Mario has learned throughout the game. Not overcrowded by enemies, the few Thunder Lakitus included are placed strategically and specifically to make Mario's quests harder. This level also includes the Rainbow Star, giving Mario his classic invincibility power and the ability to destroy any enemy he runs into. Levels Star 1: Flying Through the Rainbows Turn around and make your way to the Thomps. Cross the moving walkway and use the Launch Star behind them by ground pounding. Walk across and around the holes of spinning cylinder to the second Launch Star. To see how high Marion can jump, ground pound the music square, which will land you on the platform above. Make your way across the rainbow paths using the jump squares, to the final Launch Star which will take you straight to the only star you are really after. Star 2: Rainbow Perils Head straight forward toward the vertical rainbow tube. A couple of easy platforms later, jump into the tube to levitate to the top, but be careful the walls of it are not solid, so you can fall through. Run up the rainbow path (which no, it’s not moving) all the way until the platform with the Thomp. Be mindful of the two Thunder Lakitus lingering around. Jump into the Chain Chomp sea and make your way to the other end doing your best to avoid them. If you want to get revenge on them or need some coins, grab the Rainbow Star power-up and head back to destroy them. Otherwise, grab the power-up and roll-jump your way on the narrow rainbow path all the way up to the star. Star 3: Rainbow Cart Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride to the easiest star of all. Go to the column platform to the right (with the launch star on it) and jump on the platform behind the column. Mario will now be comfortably seated in the self-driving Kart that will take him straight to the star. Remember to avoid the potholes by jumping over and apparently it runs out of gas before it reaches the finish line, but pressing B to get out and quickly jumping so Mario doesn’t sink through should do the trick. Star 4: Rainbow Snakeblock Tour Now that Mario’s relaxed after that comfortable Kart ride, it’s time to make him muscles clench again for probably the hardest star. Go to the column platform to the left, and jump on the rainbow platform to start the Snakeblock path. It’s narrow, it’s fast, and in case this is your first time, as it appears in front of Mario, it starts to disappear from behind so you have to be fast. The path leads through a square you have to jump over, and just when you thing you are getting the hand of it, a Thunder Lakitu starts throwing lightning at Mario. Do your best to kill him when you reach either the first or second platform because he will not leave Mario alone, making things very difficult. When you reach the second platform, you are very close to the end, but be quick because the path takes a sharp upwards turn. If you miss riding up on it, you can wall kick it to make use of a platform to the right. A few more steps, and Mario has reached the star. Star 5: 8 Coins on Pixelart Conveniently located in close proximity, inconvenient high chance of falling into nothingness. Overall, pretty easy, jump from platform to pixel art to platform until you’ve collected the 8 coins neatly laid out in a circle. Alternatively, you can jump back to the central disco ball every time if it’s easier for you. Either way, the star will appear on the column platform in front of the Thomps, so you can leave that red coin last for convenience. Star 6: Chain Chomp Crushing It’s disco time! You may have noticed a rainbow path leading into the disco ball Mario lands on when first entering the level. Descend into the ball and close this Chain Chomp party down. Head to the center of the disco ring and grab the Rainbow Star power-up , turning Mario into a killing machine. Play tag to destroy all 8 Chain Chomps rolling around, but be warned, when the power-up runs out, a new one won’t appear this time, so you have to be really fast. When you are an official party pooper, a star will appear in the center of the disco ring. Star 7: 100 Coins The coins in this course are few and far between. Not to mention the lack of enemies, there are only a few hard to kill Thunder Lakitus around that give out five coins for all the effort. The good news? There are 2 blue coin boxes, one on the platform straight in front (which give 3 blue coins) and the second is tucked away in the disco ball (giving out 4 blue coins). Using the otherwise useless Launch star on the right platform will get you an additional 10 coins. Enemies *Thunder Lakitu - 2 damage - 5 coins *Colorful Thwomp *Chomp Category:Music-Mario Kart Category:Level Category:SM64: Last Impact Location Category:SM64: Last Impact Category:Location